edennoorifandomcom-20200215-history
Eden no Ori news
All the news and newest update about Eden no Ori (Cage of Eden) wiki will be place here. Last Week 50: *Chapter 181 on Weekly Shōnen Magazine no.02+03 2013 Week 49: *Chapter 180 on Weekly Shōnen Magazine no.01 2012 Week 48: *Chapter 179 on Weekly Shōnen Magazine no.52 2012 *New Poll about Survival of the Fittest. Week 47: *Chapter 178 on Weekly Shōnen Magazine no.51 2012 *New Poll about Survival of the Fittest. Week 46: *Chapter 177 on Weekly Shōnen Magazine no.50 2012 *New Poll about Survival of the Fittest. Week 45: *Chapter 176 on Weekly Shōnen Magazine no.49 2012 *Major changes on Wiki, see update November's Report *New Poll about Survival of the Fittest. Week 44: *Chapter 175 on Weekly Shōnen Magazine no.48 2012 *New Poll about Survival of the Fittest. Week 43: *Chapter 174 on Weekly Shōnen Magazine no.47 2012 *Review English Chapter 174. *Major changes on Wiki, convert all names placement to English. See update October's Report *New Poll about Survival of the Fittest. Week 42: *No new Chapter on Weekly Shōnen Magazine no.46 2012 *Major changes on Wiki, convert all names placement to English. See update October's Report Week 41: *Chapter 173 on Weekly Shōnen Magazine no.45 2012 *Review English Chapter 173. *Major changes on Wiki, convert all names placement to English. See update October's Report *New Poll about Survival of the Fittest. Week 40: *Chapter 172 on Weekly Shōnen Magazine no.44 2012 *Review English Chapter 172. *Major changes on Wiki, convert all names placement to English. See update September's Report Week 39: *Chapter 171 on Weekly Shōnen Magazine no.43 2012 *Review English Chapter 171. *Major changes on Wiki, convert all names placement to English. See update September's Report *New Poll about Survival of the Fittest. Week 38: *Chapter 170 on Weekly Shōnen Magazine no.42 2012 *Review English Chapter 170. *Major changes on Wiki, convert all names placement to English. See update September's Report *New Feature Article about Yuki Sakuma. Week 37: *Chapter 169 on Weekly Shōnen Magazine no.41 2012 *Review English Chapter 169. *Major changes on Wiki, convert all names placement to English. See update September's Report Week 36: *Major changes on Wiki, convert all names placement to English. *Chapter 168 on Weekly Shōnen Magazine no.40 2012 *Review English Chapter 168 *Update Character infos on Gotou Shinji, Hanamura Mirei,Hatsuse Shizuka, Imazono Miki, Kanna Koyomi, Katou Tadashi, Matsushita,Murata, Murayama Kazunari, Narumi Airi, Narumi Kairi, Shimazu, Shioya Ai, Sugimasa Takao, Takahashi Asuka, Tanaka Ken, Tsuji Kako, Yamato Yasunori, Hikime Shuu, and Kashiwagi Sanae *New pages on Survival Items: Sewing Kit, Instant Buoy, Club, Pan, Notebook, Handkerchief, Stretcher, Cane, Student Handbook, Photo, Mace, Swimming Ring, Kendo Stick, Keychain, Digging Tools, Card, Bowl, Fishing Rod *Add English ISBN numbers at Eden no Ori Volumes Week 35: *Chapter 167 on Weekly Shōnen Magazine no.39 2012 *Review English Chapter 167 *Update Character infos on Yamaguchi Takashi, Nishikiori Takashi and Suzuki Ryouichi *New contents on mainpage Q&A and Anime Conventions. Week 34: *Chapter 166 on Weekly Shōnen Magazine no.38 2012 * review English Chapter 166 *Update Character infos on Yamaguchi Takashi and Suzuki Ryouichi Week 33: *No new chapter this week *Japans Volume 18 will be out on 17th of August, 2012. *English Volume 7 will be out on 14th of August, 2012. *Update Character infos on Fujimoto, Kawai, Yamaguchi Takashi, Suzuki Ryouichi Week 32: *Chapter 165 on Weekly Shōnen Magazine no.36+37 2012 *Review Chapters 165 *Update Character infos on Gotou Shinji, Hanamura Mirei,Hatsuse Shizuka, Imazono Miki, Kanna Koyomi, Katou Tadashi, Matsushita,Murata, Murayama Kazunari, Narumi Airi, Narumi Kairi, Shimazu, Shioya Ai, Sugimasa Takao, Takahashi Asuka, Tanaka Ken, Tsuji Kako, Yamato Yasunori, Yamaguchi Takashi, Hikime Shuu, and Kashiwagi Sanae Week 31: *Chapter 164 on Weekly Shōnen Magazine no.35 2012. *Review Chapters 163 and 164 *Update Character infos on Hikari, Kyouko, Hirabayashi, Okunoki, Arita's Girl, Tamura, Nakamura, Sugiyama Tomo, Makita, Ueno, Miyajima, Arita's Boy Week 30: *Chapter 163 on Weekly Shōnen Magazine no.34 2012. *New Poll *New Featured Article *Update on pages Unknown Co-pilot, Tsuraya Masaru, Miyazaki, Higashi, Itou, Ono, Mikoshiba, Tanaka Masanori, Yoshimoto Masakazu, Mukouda Mina, Fujiki, Marume, Nishi, Karino Shinzou, Towa, and Hades Week 29: *Chapter 162 on Weekly Shōnen Magazine no.33 2012. *New pages chapters 161 and 162, Aikawa, Duo, Heero and Quatre. Week 28: *Chapter 161 on Weekly Shōnen Magazine no.32 2012. *New pages chapters 154, 155, 156, 157, 158, 159, 160, Chimera and Chimera II. Week 18: *Review English chapter Chapter 153: Light and Shadow. *New page Characters *Update page Timeline December Week 17: *Chapter 152 on Weekly Shōnen Magazine no.21+22 2012. *Review English chapter 151 and 152. *Update Character infos on Katsuragi, Sengoku's friend, Shimizu, Hiiragi, and Rion's Friend Week 16: *Chapter 151 on Weekly Shōnen Magazine no.20 2012. Week 15: *Chapter 150 on Weekly Shōnen Magazine no.19 2012. *Review English chapter from 148, 149 and 150 Week 14: *Chapter 149 on Weekly Shōnen Magazine no.18 2012. Week 13: *Chapter 148 on Weekly Shōnen Magazine no.17 2012. *Review English chapter from 148 Week 12: *Chapter 147 on Weekly Shōnen Magazine no.16 2012. *Review English chapters from 145 and 146, and 147 Week 11: *Chapter 146 on Weekly Shōnen Magazine no.15 2012. *Japan Volume 16 comes out on March 16th. *Review English chapters from 140, 141, 142, 143, and 144 Week 10: *Chapter 145 on Weekly Shōnen Magazine no.14 2012. *Review English chapters from 137, 138, and 139 *Add new pages Primitive Jungle and School Camp. Week 9: *Chapter 144 on Weekly Shōnen Magazine no.13 2012. *Location updates on Lighthouse, The Tower, and Pyramid. *English Volume 4 out for sale on 28th of February, 2012 Week 8: *No new Japans Chapter this week. *Location updates on Plane. *Add pages Cave, Isurugi's Camp, Mountain and Limestone Cavern *English chapter 137, 138, 139, 140, 141, 142, and 143 are out. Week 7: *Review English chapters from 122, 123, 124 125,126, 127, 128, 129, 130, 131, 132, 133, 134, 135, and 136 *Chapter 143 on Weekly Shōnen Magazine no.11 2012. *English chapter 136 is out. *Story arc updates on Akira, Oomori, Mariya, and Rion. *A new Story arc has been named: Failed Experiment arc Week 6: *Review English chapters from 107, 108, 109, 110, 111, 112, 113, 114, 115, 116, 117 , 118, 119, 120, and 121 *Chapter 142 on Weekly Shōnen Magazine no.10 2012. *English chapter 133, 134 and 135 are out. *New pages on Mr. Lucky, Yarai's Birthmother and 1st Popularity Poll. Week 5: *Review English chapters from 101, 102, 103, 104, 105, and 106 *Chapter 141 on Weekly Shōnen Magazine no.09 2012. Week 4: *Review English chapters from 98, 99 and 100. *Chapter 140 on Weekly Shōnen Magazine no.08 2012. *English Chapter 131 and 132 are out. Week 3: *Updates till new chapters on characters Sengoku Akira, Mariya Shirou, Akagami Rion and Oomori Kanako *Chapter 139 on Weekly Shōnen Magazine no.07 2012. *Feature Article about Yarai Kouichi. *English Chapter 130 is out. Week 2: *Various updates on characters Morita Makoto, and Tokiwa Aya *Chapter 138 on Weekly Shōnen Magazine no.06 2012. *English Chapter 128 and 129 are out. *Update Body Count Week 1: *Various updates on characters Sakuma Yuki, Isurugi Miina (Fake), Kagura Mami, Morita Makoto, Tokiwa Aya and Miyauchi Maya *English Chapter 118-127 are out. Volume Extras 03, 04 and 11 are out. Week 52: *Various updates on characters Sakuma Yuki, Isurugi Miina (Fake), Kagura Mami, Morita Makoto, Tokiwa Aya and Miyauchi Maya *English Chapter 110-117 are out. *Chapter 137 on Weekly Shōnen Magazine no.04 and 05 2012. Week 51: *Various updates on characters Sakuma Yuki, Isurugi Miina (Fake), Kagura Mami and Miyauchi Maya *No new Chapter this week on Weekly Shōnen Magazine. *English version of Volume 3 on 20th of December. Week 50: *Various updates on characters Sakuma Yuki, Isurugi Miina (Fake), Kagura Mami and Miyauchi Maya *Chapter 136 on Weekly Shōnen Magazine no.02 2012. *Volume 15 comes out on 16th December 2011. *English Chapter 108 and 109 are out. Week 49: *Various updates on characters Sakuma Yuki, Isurugi Miina (Fake), Arita Kouhei, Yarai Kouichi, Kurusu Motoko and Miyauchi Maya *No new Chapter on Weekly Shōnen Magazine no.01 2012. *Brief summaries on Chapter 135. *English Chapter 107 is out. Week 48: *Various updates on characters Sakuma Yuki, Isurugi Miina (Fake), Miyauchi Maya, Kurusu Motoko, and Yarai Kouichi *Chapter 135 on Weekly Shōnen Magazine no.53 2011. *Brief summaries on Chapter 134. *English Chapter 106 is out. It is made by Death Toll Scanalations. Week 47: *Various updates on characters Sakuma Yuki, Arita Kouhei, Isurugi Miina (Fake), Yarai Kouichi, and Kurusu Motoko *Chapter 134 on Weekly Shōnen Magazine no.52 2011. *Brief summaries on Chapter 133. *Poll Priority changes on Eden no Ori wiki *English Chapter 101 to 105 and Volume 10 extra are out. It is made by Death Toll Scanalations. *English Chapter 101, 102 and 103 are out. It is made by Dragon & Fly Scans. Week 46: *Various updates on characters *Chapter 133 on Weekly Shōnen Magazine no.51 2011. *Brief summaries on Chapter 132. *English Chapter 100 is out. *Red Hawk Scanlations drops the serie. Dragon & Fly Scans will continue the scanlation of Cage of Eden (Eden no Ori). Week 45: *Various updates on characters *Chapter 132 on Weekly Shōnen Magazine no.50 2011. *Brief summaries on Chapter 131. *Feature Article on Oomori Kanako. *English version of Chapter 99 out. Week 44 *Updated on Sengoku Akira, Mariya Shirou, Akagami Rion and Oomori Kanako *Chapter 131 on Weekly Shōnen Magazine no.49 2011. *Brief summaries on Chapter 130. *Eden no Ori's 3rd Year Anniversary. *Various updates on characters. *New pages on Location *Sex symbols are placed Character Profiles *New Category pages on Timeline and Group Week 43 *Updated on Sengoku Akira, Mariya Shirou, Akagami Rion and Oomori Kanako *Chapter 130 on Weekly Shōnen Magazine no.48 2011. *Brief summaries on Chapter 129. *Feature Article about Mariya Shirou. *Updated pictures on various characters. *New pages on Story arcs. Week 42 *Updated on Sengoku Akira, Mariya Shirou, Akagami Rion, Oomori Kanako, Saji Kazuma and Unknown Extinct Animals. *Chapter 129 on Weekly Shōnen Magazine no.47 2011 *New Poll about Story Arcs. *Brief summaries on Chapter 128. Week 41 *Updated on Sengoku Akira, Mariya Shirou, Akagami Rion, Oomori Kanako, Saji Kazuma and Unknown Extinct Animals. *Chapter 128 on Weekly Shōnen Magazine no.46 2011 *Feature Article about Akagami Rion. *View Japanese Chapter 1 at Official WebsiteJpn *Brief summaries on Chapter 127. Week 40 *Updated on Sengoku Akira, Mariya Shirou, Akagami Rion, Oomori Kanako, Saji Kazuma and Unknown Extinct Animals. *Chapter 127 on Weekly Shōnen Magazine no.45 2011 *Brief summaries on Chapter 123, 124, 125 and 126. *Expected new Feature Article next week. *English version of Volume 2 out now. Week 39 *Updated on Sengoku Akira, Mariya Shirou, Akagami Rion, Oomori Kanako, Saji Kazuma and Unknown Extinct Animals *Chapter 126 on Weekly Shōnen Magazine no.44 2011 *The cover of Volume 14 is out featuring Akagami Rion and Segawa Saki. It contains chapter 113 to 121. Week 38 *Japanese Eden no Ori Volume 14 will come out on 17 October 2011. ISBN: 978-4-06-384568-6. *Chapter 125 on Weekly Shōnen Magazine no.43 2011 *Updated on Sengoku Akira, Mariya Shirou, Akagami Rion, Oomori Kanako, Saji Kazuma and Unknown Extinct Animals *Add 3 new faces to Nishigori's Group making a total of 42 out of 50 known people. *Reviews on Chapter 95, Chapter 96 and Chapter 97. *Red Hawks Scanlations releases this week Chapter 97. Category:Miscellaneous